Why Help Out a Demon?
by I'llBeatYouWithMyPeacePrize
Summary: Discontinued...gomen nasai


**Disclaimer: **_I obviosly don't own Naruto, or I wouldn't be putting this disclaimer. I do, however, own the girl who is playing her guitar. If I did own Naruto, you ask? Why, there would be yaoi. Lots and lots of Yaoi. But, alas, I don't own Naruto. You want to see a clip of what it would be like if I did own Naruto? Ok._

_

* * *

_

**Itachi walks up to his blue skinned partner, and unfamiliar look in his eyes. His voice dripped with lust as he spoke his partners name. "Kisame..." he says softly, lustfully. Kisame turns around at his name to see the Uchiha with only pants on.**

**"I-Itachi...!" Kisame says, shocked at the sight before him, yet turned on.**

**"Come with me...I have a surprise for you..." Itachi said, grabbing the shark's wrist and leading Kisame back to his room.**

**

* * *

**

_**There you have it. **_

**RATING: T...I think...**

**WARNING: Start of a rape at the end, but no actual rape...until the next chapter...hehehe...**

**STORY TIME!!!!!**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
_'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't wanna go home right now_

The words of Iris escaped the lips of a higher-octave singing female who was also playing the song on her black acoustic guitar. Even though her voice was soft and shy, performing these songs were what gave her a pay, what kept her alive with the gift of food and water and a place to stay, so she had to be confident when playing these songs on a bench in the park. She lived in an old broken down apartment on one of the oldest streets in Konoha, a very dangerous place filled with gangs, rapists, and thieves. But that was the only place she could afford to stay since her parents kicked her out from hatred. That apartment didn't care about a demon being sealed inside of me, they only cared about the money I paid monthly. They didn't provide food or safe electrical stoves and such, so I always had to be extra careful when cooking with the little food I could afford. I hadn't changed cloths in days, but I didn't smell too bad. My guitar was the most expensive thing I owned, and even still it wasn't worth more than 4000 ryo (about 40 dollars). I was surprised the strings hadn't yet broken. I had a small amount of savings just for if a string did break, but I always had to dip into it, so instead of having enough for if 3 strings broke, I only had enough for one, and that was only to buy a replacement string, not to have someone put it back on. I had to save up at least double what I had right now to be able to buy an extra string and have someone put it on for me.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is your life  
__Sooner or later it's over  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

As I start playing the instrumental part, a man who had been listening comes up and drops a little money into a small, woven basket I had that I normally used to carry food from the store. Then he walks away. He wasn't the only one listening; I actually had a pretty good-sized crowd of at least 25 or 30 people. The person that stood out the most was probably the man with spiky blonde hair. A boy with grey hair stood beside him along with another boy with orange-tinted goggles. I almost chuckled out loud, but the part called for me to begin singing again.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
__When everything feels like the movies  
__Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

A couple more people dropped a little money into my basket, and one of them stayed to listen some more. I whisper a thanks to both of them, and they both muttered a 'you're welcome'. A slight breeze picks up, blowing my long, slightly greasy black hair a little. I normally kept my hair together with a string I found together and let it hang down my back, but I lost the string yesterday, so now my hair fell to my waist and blew freely in the wind. My eyes, black as well, were always calm and peaceful, despite the situation I was in. I wondered how many people listening and watching me right now knew who I was and knew the fact I was a Jinchuriki. If any of them did, they probably didn't care. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone join the group of people watching me, a female who had dark-reddish brown hair. She walked over to the two people I saw standing with the person with spiky blonde hair. I saw her lips start moving, probably asking if they knew who I was. I saw the boy with orange-tinted goggles shake his head 'no' before I started singing again.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

I wore a black tank top with holes throughout the bottom and sides of it from moths, and I also had shorts on that fell to my knees with several more holes in them. My feet were barely covered with black sandals that had faded to a dark grey. My skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tan because I was always going in and out of buildings. I only had three shirts and 2 shorts, the only clothing I could afford since my parents kicked me out 2 years ago, when I was 11. People would say it was illegal for a girl that age, but most people would say I don't deserve to live and that I should die and take my demon along with me. I would never cry; I would smile at them and say 'I understand your thoughts, but God gave me this life, so I think I'm going to live until my time comes'. It was the same with just about everyone, and I would say that exact sentence countless times a day. I get a few, soft claps as I finish my song, and a get a small amount of money being dropped into the basket, joining the small amount already in there, making a larger small amount. So far, I probably had about 3500 ryo ($35) that would just go down the drain in the monthly rent that was due tomorrow morning and tonight's "dinner". Unfortunately, this was the last song I knew, so I would be dipping into my 'G-double-S' as I called it. It means guitar string savings, but I liked making funny abbreviations. About ¾ of the people watching start walking away, while the rest sort of gather a little closer to give me a little money. The man with spiky blonde hair was last. He looked like he could've been around 25 years old, but I couldn't quite tell. I could tell he was a ninja because, well, he had the flack jacket and hetai-ate. It was obvious. When he put some money in the basket, I say a horse thanks.

"Dou itashimashite," he says back before joining back up with his team and walking away with them. As I set my guitar down beside me on the bench and picked up the basket to count my earnings, I noticed the boy with orange tinted goggles look back at me shortly before looking forward again. I turn my attention to my earnings and slowly begin counting, making sure to count the exact amount and making sure I didn't miss anything.

"Three…four…five…6000 ryo…" I sigh. "Just made the rent. But now I won't even have enough to buy an apple. So much for having money for an extra guitar string…oh well. I'll make more in time…" I stand up, letting the handle of the basket fall to my elbow as I pick up my guitar. I start heading back to my old, broken down apartment, making sure to keep a lookout for the many types of dangerous people I might encounter on the way as I got closer and closer to the oldest part of Konoha. Living in this part of Konoha made a person aware of everything, but it didn't help when I can't defend myself. That's why I have thin, strong legs to help me get away. The men and woman had strong muscles and carried weapons while all I had was a guitar and a basket. I was surprised I made it back to my apartment without getting jumped. As I walk into the building I pull out a rusty key from under the money in my basket and walk down one of the two halls, towards my room. I was glad I lived on the first floor; I couldn't trust the flooring upstairs. I push my key into the lock and unlock my door before pulling the key back out. I walk into my room, making sure nothing was moving or irregular. When I made sure everything was where it should be, I close my door behind me and walk over to the small, round table next to my bed and I set the basket down. I pick up the small, dirty, white pillow that had faded to a light yellow with age and I pull out a plastic zip-lock bag with some more money in it. I sigh as I pull some of it out, just enough to buy a sandwich at a nearby deli. At least tonight I would have a _decent_ dinner. It may be costing more than I really wanted, but I could earn it back. Today was really a slow day, anyway. Normally I made an average of 7500, but this was way low. Maybe I needed to start playing my guitar in the park more than once a month. Oh well. I set the money for my food on my bed and the money for rent under my pillow before setting it back down. I pick up the money for my food and set it in my basket while picking it up along with the key for my room. I walk out of my room, locking the door behind me.

The sun, unfortunately, was in my eyes as I walked along this dangerous, thief/gang/rapist-infested street. With my free hand I shielded my eyes with a shadow, even though it didn't help as well as I really wanted. As I walked past a shadowed alleyway, a man came up behind me and pulled me in, gagging me before I could scream. He roughly grabbed my basket away from me and threw it towards the end of the alley way before dragging me down to the end, keeping his hand on a pressure point that kept me from moving. When we were at the end, we were both shadowed due to the tall buildings casting a dark shadow around us, and due to the fact we both had semi-tan skin. The man turns me and presses me against the wall behind me, squishing and hurting my chest and breasts as he did so. I felt silver tears falling from my eyes as he lifted my arms over my head. I felt a bar there, and he forced my wrists to it, lifting me to my toes as he tied my hands together and set the rope in between on the bar.

"Now, little girl, if you want to avoid death, you better do what I tell you. You got it?" a deep, gruff voice says, the voice of the man behind me. When I hesitate to nod he whacks the back of my head, forcing more tears from my eyes. "Answer me." I nod slightly, unable to speak from the gag in my mouth. "Good," he says, proceeding to tie a blindfold around my eyes and stripping me of all my clothing, making sure to rip them to shreds.

* * *


End file.
